Turning over, a New Leaf
by LadyLovebug
Summary: Frustrated, mourning and arrogant as ever, Sasuke is faced with a challenge. How is he ever going to fit in, with all the kids that doesn't fit anywhere else?
**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all characters do not belong to me.

 _Word count: 1.400 words._

* * *

 **Welcome**

"Last time you two shared a room, you thought it was a good idea to paint Kiba's teeth." Neji rolled his eyes, "You two are obviously not gonna be allowed to bunk again,"

"It looked bad ass though!" Kiba chimed in, his own eyes focused on the screen. He howled when he died again, throwing the controller at his opponent who yelped in pain. Rubbing his head, Naruto shot him a triumphant grin.

"You used _spray paint_ dumbass. You had to go to the hospital!" Neji shot in, sending both of them a rather unimpressed glare.

"And they said he was gonna be fine, _and_ the acting nurse agreed it looked awesome," Naruto defended their actions, throwing the Kibas controller to Neji for a new match. "So you're saying it's either of us, or Gaara?"

"Gaara's not gonna get a roommate." Kiba stated plainly, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the showdown between Naruto and Neji on the screen. All three fell quiet for a bit after that, no one eager to break it and tension going a little up in the small room.

"He's coming back soon, isn't he?" Kiba asked, as Neji got a head shot in on the screen. Naruto pushed himself up from the beanbag, tossing his controller to Kiba before stretching his arms behind his back.

"How the fuck would I know?" He muttered, feeling both boys eyes on his back as he left the room, closing the door just a little harder than it was really necessary. Stepping out on the hall-ways, he dodged two younger kids slipping past him, heading for the outside. He figured the new arrival would be there within the next ten minutes, otherwise they wouldn't be so excited – Personally, he'd learned to keep it a little cooler. The thought of getting a new roommate didn't do much to add to his excitement anyway. He liked having his room to himself.

Glancing to the clock on the wall, he headed to the garage. He'd have a few hours to kill anyway.

* * *

Sasuke did not even try to pretend as if he was listening to the blond woman in front of him. He followed 3-4 steps behind her, taking in his new surroundings with a somber look. Everything seemed to try too hard to be happy, to be a homey environment but honestly, it just seemed so fake to him.

He came from an actual home. So the lack of photographs on the wall, of any kind of marks in the furniture or walls, or the same few faces on the trophies in the glass-case, just got him annoyed. It seemed sterile.

He stopped, suddenly when something seemed jarringly out of place. Stepping away from the blonde woman, he walked through the small dining room to the glass doors that separated it from the spacious area outside – A spacious area that was far too well-kept and trimmed to seem like a realistic home, but that wasn't what had caught his attention.

"We'll have that cleaned up in no time."

Sasuke jumped a little, glancing behind his back before his eyes zoomed back onto the charred remains of a shed. There was discoloration to a bit of the wall of the main building as well, but it hadn't caught on fire enough for it to need more than a touch up – The shed, a few trees, and the area around it was completely burnt down though, the darkness standing out against everything else being so light and colorful.

"A resident did this?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

"Yes. However, he's currently in treatment."

"So he's coming back?" He asked in disbelief, looking from her to the burnt area. Was that the kind of people he'd be living here with? She had to be kidding. Both her, and Kakashi.

"Sasuke-"

"Mr. Uchiha to you."

" _Sasuke_ ," She repeated, sending him a pointed look for him demanding her using his last name. "We deal with teens with issues here, not only those whose suffered from loss or abandonment. We do not turn our backs on them, even if there are bumps along the road."

"So we have a pyromaniac here. Great. How about a kleptomaniac to steal all my shit, or a bank robber or something," He muttered under his breath. From the look she gave him, she heard him well enough but chose not to comment on it further.

"Your number is 7. You'll be sharing it with one of the people whose lived here for a long time," She explained. "We find it helps new arrivals acclimate better, when they have someone to guide them in the beginning." She explained, and Sasuke swore she looked smug about his expression.

A roommate. Well that was gonna be fun. He already couldn't wait to meet the criminal.

"Your things are gonna arrive tomorrow, and we'll get you properly settled in."

"Hn." Sasuke just nodded, already turning to walk away; Going in the direction she had earlier specified were the quarter where all the boys rooms were.

"And Sasuke?"

Onyx eyes flickered up, just to meet a pair of light brown.

"Welcome to the New Leaf orphanage, we hope you'll like it here."

* * *

"No. _No._ Absolutely _no_. Get out of my room," Naruto stared, sending a glare of doom over to the intruder - A dark haired boy, lying slung out on a bed that definitely wasn't in his room this morning.

"Not my choice, moron. Trust me, if I had one, I'd be as far away from that obnoxious orange-"

"Orange is _happy_ , i'm _so_ sorry I didn't take into account that i'd get a freaking goth as a ro-"

Naruto was stopped mid sentence when Kiba appeared from behind him, slinging an arm around the blondes shoulder and grinning like a wolf to the raven on the bed.

" _So_ , Naruto, you won the lottery," The brunette stated as he walked into the room, flopping down on Narutos mattress. He received an only slightly less aggressive glare from Naruto, who then turned to glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand, didn't look up. He kept slowly turning the pages in his little book, paying no mind to the noise in his room.

"Oi, what's your name?" Kiba asked.

No reply.

"Why were you brought here?"

No reply, but Kiba did get a brief stare at that - One that immediately shut him up. That was however the last straw for Naruto, who walked straight over and reached out to grab the book from Sasukes grasp. It took less than three seconds before Sasuke had Naruto floored, with a knee in his back and his arm wrenched behind him. It took another three, before Kiba realized what was happening and threw himself against Sasuke, tackling him on the floor as well, getting back up from Naruto as soon as the blonde got up on his feet again. They didn't get to wrestle for very long though.

"Idiots. Drop it or Tsunade's gonna make you see Orochimaru again. All three of you," Neji stated, safely out of range for any collateral damage in the door way, head tilted a little bit. Behind him, a guy with a ponytail looked over his shoulder, and two girls; One light blonde, one cherry-blossom pink haired, looked on as well.

As Neji stepped in, Naruto and Kiba managed to get up from the floor, both sending angry looks to the raven who was still on the floor. Neji reached a hand out to Sasuke, who took it gratefully. However, as Neji pulled him up, the fellow raven also slammed him against the built-in closet-door, pinning him pretty easily and staring him down with eyes far too pale to be normal.

"What's your name?"

If Sasuke had been a lesser man, he'd have been either stunned speechless by the coldness in Nejis voice, or intimidated enough to stutter. As it was, he stared right back, keeping his stoic facade.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Welcome, Sasuke Uchiha. We'll get that prickly attitude picked off you, real quick." Neji stated, keeping him nailed to the closet door with his glare, even as he lowered his arm.


End file.
